Truth or Dare
by NightcoreFairy
Summary: It was a usual night at the guild when Lucy and Erza had stepped up and decided to do something different. They wanted to spice things up and announced that they should all play truth or dare. Gray wasn't really excited when he heard it, because he knew from the moment that he saw a peculiar glim in Erza's and Lucy's eyes that this wasn't going to end well for any of them.


**Have I made Gray a 'little' bit slutty in this? Yes. Do I regret it? No. Also, can you detect my weird fixation on crossdressing!Gray and possessive!Natsu? Don't really know what's up with that, but oh well.**

**P.S. It's so shitty, but I just...I just had to write this, okay? I had a mighty need.**

* * *

"Come on, Erza, it's your turn to spin the bottle!" Lucy exclaimed as she urged Erza on.

It was a usual night like all the others at the guild, fighting, drinking and having fun when Lucy and Erza had stepped up and decided to do something different. They wanted to spice things up, break from the usual, dull routine and announced that they should all play truth or dare.

Of course, Gray wasn't really excited when he heard it— actually, he wasn't excited _at_ _all_, because he knew from the moment that he saw a peculiar glim in Erza's and Lucy's eyes that this wasn't going to end well for any of them.

Yet, he decided to humor them, to go along with whatever they had planned, because why the hell not? Whatever they were scheming couldn't be _that_ bad and he really, _really_ didn't want to have his bones broken by saying no to Erza.

Surprisingly, many had agreed to play, but he guessed that not many could deny Erza of anything.

Except for Mirajane.

Mirajane was a miracle.

So, that's how he had ended up in a circle, pressed up between Wendy and Lucy.

"Okay, here I go!" Erza reached forward, grabbed the bottle and spun it.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine and lifted his gaze from the bottle and searched through the people across from him. He frowned as his eyes landed on a certain pink-haired mage who looked away as soon as he looked at him.

Was it his imagination or was Natsu glaring daggers at him?

A round of wolf whistling and roars erupted and he turned his attention back down to the bottle, eyes widening in horror as he stared where the bottle pointed.

"Well, would you look at that, ice-boy is in for a treat!" Gajeel chuckled, amusement written all over his face.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, heart beating loud against his ribcage.

"Oh, Graayy…"

He drily swallowed and slowly lifted his head, locking eyes with Erza's wicked smirk.

"Truth or dare, Gray?"

"I, uh, I choose tru—" he yelped as a sword was planted right in front of him by his feet, missing him by a few centimeters.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you clearly, _Gray_." Erza bit through gritted teeth, peering at him through narrowed eyes.

"F-Fuck, okay, okay, I choose dare! Dare!" he screamed and put his arms in front of him.

"Excellent choice!" Erza chirped, clapping her hands, "okay, so. I dare you to go into the infirmary, put on the costume you'll find and then you'll go outside, walk until you reach your home and return."

Costume? He was very familiar with Erza's…peculiar interests when it came to dressing up and role-playing and he really hoped that maybe, just _maybe_ she would have taken pity on him and wouldn't give him something ridiculous to wear.

Oh, who the fuck was he trying to fool.

"Fucking— _fine_, but I swear to god, it better not be something weird," he threatened, but scrambled up to his feet and fled for the infirmary when Erza's eyes lightened up in flames.

Gray closed the door behind him and sighed. He let his eyes roam the room, searching for this said 'costume'. His eyes finally stopped on a medium-sized, brown box on one of the beds in the infirmary. He slowly walked up to it and stopped right in front of it.

He stared down at it for a few moments, fingers twitching at his sides.

He really didn't want to open it.

Gray lifted his trembling hands and hesitantly placed them on the box. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, glaring down at the box.

"Fuck it."

He yanked it open, mouth dropping wide as he gawked at the clothes inside. His face heated up as he picked up the first piece of clothing and held it in front of him.

It was a pair of black, thigh high stockings.

_I'm going to kill her!_

What the _fuck_ was Erza thinking? Why the fuck did she think this was a good idea? He didn't give a shit that he had to go up against Erza, this was…he couldn't just let this slide, no matter who it was!

He tossed them to the side and picked up the rest of the clothing from inside, groaning as he stared at them.

A honey-colored crop top, fingerless black arm gloves and blue, high waisted denim shorts.

"This is absolutely ridiculous— is she actually expecting me to go out there dressed like this?" he groaned and pulled at his hair, starting to pace back and forth.

What the fuck would he do? It's not like him to back down from a dare, he never backed down from a dare, but this was going too far, even for him! And not only would the whole guild see him dressed like that, but he had to walk through whole fucking Magnolia to his house and back!

No, he wouldn't do it. There was no way that he would—

"What's taking you so long, ice-princess? Do ya need my help in pulling up your zipper? Stop being such a coward and come out already!"

His blood boiled as he heard Natsu's voice come from outside.

"I'll fucking show you 'coward'." He growled and started undressing— or of the remaining clothes that had managed to stay on him, which was only his boxers.

He picked up the thigh high stockings and slipped them on. Then, he grabbed the shorts and put them on, buttoning them closed high on his waist. He put on the crop top and lastly, slipped on the fingerless arm gloves.

He moved towards the bathroom that was connected to the infirmary and pushed the door open, eyes hesitantly falling over the mirror placed above the sink.

His eyes widened, a deep blush spreading on his cheeks as he looked at his reflection. The thigh high stockings were hugging his legs tightly. He turned to the side, staring at the curve low on his narrow waist.

Did his ass always look like this? He didn't remember it to be this round.

"Oh god, what the fuck am I thinking?" he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Are you really chickening out, frosty? Man, I knew you were a coward, but over such a meaningless thing? The great Gray Fullbuster chickening out on a game of truth or dare, how's that sound?"

He gritted his teeth, hands curling into fists.

"Fuck it."

He stepped out of the bathroom and strode towards the infirmary's door. He kicked it open and turned to glare at Natsu.

"You wanna fucking go, flame-brain?" he bit through gritted teeth, staring down at him.

Everyone had become eerily quiet the moment he came out of the infirmary, a tense silence falling over the whole guild.

Natsu's eyes opened impossibly wide, mouth dropping open as his eyes roamed all over Gray's body.

Gray grinned and gestured towards himself, "See something you like?"

He raised an eyebrow as Natsu cursed under his breath, face heating up.

"What, do I look _that_ disgusting? Anyways, let's get this over with— you said that I had to walk to my house and back, right?" he turned towards Erza, who was gawking at him with a slight blush of her own.

She slightly nodded and he huffed, passing by them and walking towards the two front doors of the guild.

"Stop gawking at me like that and close your goddamn mouths already, you'll have plenty of time to make fun of me after I come back from my little stroll," Gray stated and as he reached the doors, he glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Natsu, "who the fuck is a coward now, huh?"

Gray made sure that his hips swayed a little bit, lips forming into a wide grin as he walked outside into the night.

Thankfully, it was close to midnight and so far he hadn't encountered anyone. It was also in the middle of winter, so he really didn't think that anyone would be outside in the cold. Not that he could really sense it, with being an ice mage and all.

"Damn, isn't this a pretty sight. If I didn't know better, I would have never guessed that it was winter."

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the wolf whistling, lifting an eyebrow as a guy standing across from him was roaming his eyes all over his body, checking him out.

"Keep walking, there's nothing for you to see here," Gray waved his hand dismissively and turned around, starting to walk towards his house again.

"Aw, c'mon baby, don't be like that. You can't expect me to ignore a pretty sight like that."

His eye twitched as the guy grabbed his wrist and tugged him back.

"Take your filthy hands off of me, you—"

"I promise I'll take good care of you, treat you like a princess and all." The guy cooed and placed his other hand on Gray's hip.

"Okay, that's it, you're fucking—" he growled out as he was about to punch the guy, yet he didn't get to finish talking as the guy was sent flying away by a ball of fire.

_Fire?_

"I'm sorry, but _ice princess_ here is already taken."

His eyes widened, mouth dropping open as he saw Natsu standing a few meters away from him, face scrunched up in anger.

The guy that had hit on him was gone before he could even realize it.

Natsu turned to him which caused him to slightly flinch under that burning gaze. "You alright?"

He huffed and placed his hands on his hips, balancing his weight to his right leg. He narrowed his eyes, observing as Natsu's eyes snapped downwards.

"Didn't need your help."

Natsu's head snapped up, glaring at him, "Well, I don't know about you, but you did seem like you needed help— you're welcome, by the way."

He took quick steps forward and shoved his index finger against Natsu's chest, "Listen here, buddy, I'm no princess and certainly no damsel in distress. In case you forgot I'm pretty capable of protecting myself," he grabbed his crop top and pulled it upwards, revealing his guild mark, "capiche?"

"I'm _sorry_, but it was pretty hard to understand from the way you were rubbing yourself all over him." Natsu bit through gritted teeth, slapping Gray's hand away from his chest.

"You think that was rubbing myself? You ain't seen anything yet, flame-brain— and what the fuck was that about me being taken, huh? Last time I checked, I was single." He crossed his arms over his chest, lifting an eyebrow at Natsu.

Natsu blushed, taking a step back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I…I just didn't like seeing him grabbing you like that…" Natsu stuttered, averting his eyes.

Gray silently studied him, eyes glued to Natsu's flustered face.

_Don't tell me…_

His lips stretched into a wide smirk and walked forward, stepping into Natsu's space. He placed his hand on the pink-haired boy's chest and pushed forward until Natsu's back hit against a nearby wall of a building in an alleyway.

"Gray, what are you—"

"You wanna see what rubbing yourself really means?" Gray asked, tone lowered, almost husky.

He placed his right hand to the wall next to Natsu's head and leaned in, grinding his body against Natsu's. He chuckled as he heard Natsu let out a gasp and nibbled his earlobe teasingly.

Gray suddenly turned his body around and rubbed against Natsu, pressing his ass against the boy's growing erection. He lifted his arm and hooked it behind Natsu's head and leaned his head back, resting it on Natsu's shoulder.

"What's up, fire boy? Cat got your tongue?" he breathed against Natsu's neck, grinning widely as he heard the other letting out a low groan.

"I-I can't even think with you rubbing your ass all over me like th— _shit_, slow down, Gray!" Natsu choked out a moan as Gray grounded his ass back again.

He chuckled, "Well, I don't have a problem with doing all the work, I mostly do it, anyway. I wasn't expecting you to be any different."

Then, something shifted in the atmosphere and he frowned as he heard Natsu's breath hitch.

Suddenly, he was slammed against the wall, groaning as his back hit the wall pretty hard. He was about to snap at Natsu for being so rough, but all the anger faded away, his breath knocked out of him as he stared at Natsu.

A shiver ran down his spine as Natsu glared at him through narrowed, emerald eyes, burning with intensity.

"Who was it?"

Gray cocked his head to the side, "Who was what?"

Natsu gritted his teeth and placed his forearm flat against the wall next to his head, leaning in close. "Who else did you do it with?"

Gray frowned and glared back, "Last time I checked, it was none of your fucking business, flame-brain."

"Not from now on. You won't go to anybody else. I know you like me, so why try to deny it all this time?"

"Fuck you, you don't own me— and what if I like you? That doesn't mean that—" he gasped as he realized what he had said and quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"Glad we agree," Natsu smirked, putting his chin out, staring down on him.

"Asshole." He growled and lifted his hand, gripped Natsu's pink hair tightly and jerked him forward, locking his lips with Natsu's into a fierce kiss.

At first, Natsu was shocked and remained motionless, but as soon as the shock passed away, he started kissing back just as roughly. He felt Natsu's tongue pressing against his mouth and he immediately let access, tongues swirling against each other. Gray moaned as sharp teeth closed down on his lower lip, nibbling it.

Natsu's hands traveled low, stopping on Gray's thighs, nails digging into the pale skin. He groaned, squirming as his erection was trapped inside the tight shorts he was wearing.

"F-Fuck, with you dressed like that, somebody's bound to hit on you, lookin' so…so…" Natsu breathed against his mouth as they broke apart.

"Slutty?" he suggested and chuckled as Natsu let out a strangled sound.

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"It's true, though."

Natsu shifted his gaze down, hands rubbing up and down Gray's thighs. "I was gonna say beautiful."

"Oh."

Gray felt his face heating up and averted his eyes.

Natsu chuckled, "Didn't have you to be the type to blush and be all flustered an' stuff— I like it."

"Oh, fuck off, I'm not some kind of girl." He snapped, face heating up for a different reason now.

"Hm, I don't know, being dressed like that doesn't really convince me otherwise."

His eye twitched as Natsu smirked cockily at him.

"What, you also want me to open my legs and scream 'daddy' as you pound into me?"

Natsu's eyes widened, letting out a harsh breath as he stared into Gray. A tense silence followed and cursed as he felt something hard poke his thigh.

"Holy shit, that actually turned you on?"

"S-Shut up!" Natsu barked, face completely red as he took a step back.

Gray silently studied the other boy as he tried to compose himself and let out a sigh.

_Fuck it._

He leaned his weight back against the wall, slightly lifted his right leg, hooking his arm beneath it, keeping it up. Then, he lifted his other hand and placed it over his right pec, lightly squeezing his nipple. He let out a shuddering breath and tilted his head to the side, black locks falling over his eyes and smirked.

"Come and give it to me, _daddy_."

His smirk widened as Natsu snapped his eyes back on him, mouth dropping as he stared at the sight in front of him.

"_Holy fuck_." Natsu managed to choke out before he launched himself at Gray, hands roaming all over his body, lips latched onto the tender skin on his collarbone, sucking and biting.

"F-Fuck, Natsu, slow down or I won't last long," he moaned as Natsu shifted his leg and placed it between his legs, rubbing against his straining erection.

"Can't hold back. Your fault." Natsu mumbled, mouth trailing downwards.

His back arched as a warm tongue flicked over his right nipple, letting out a long moan as lips wrapped around it and started sucking.

"N-Natsu —oh my god— n-not…not here," he gripped Natsu's hair and tugged, "please."

Natsu finally paused and leaned back, intense, hazy eyes locking with his.

"Once we get to your home, I won't stop," Natsu stated firmly, tightening his grip on Gray's hip.

"Fuck, I don't _want_ you to stop, just, not here, idiot."

Natsu jerkily nodded and took a hold of Gray's wrist, about to step out of the alleyway they had dragged themselves when he froze and glanced back at Gray over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, stepping closer as Natsu remained eerily quiet, simply staring at him.

"Natsu?"

In the next instant, he was being covered by a long, black coat and blinked as he stared down at it and then glanced back up at Natsu.

"Why did you give me your coat? It's not like I'm cold or anything," he said, about to take it off, but a hand gripping his arm stopped him.

"I…I don't want..." Natsu gulped and averted his eyes, "I don't want anybody else looking at you dressed like that…" he mumbled.

"Who would have known that you'd be so possessive? I didn't really have you for that type except for an oblivious idiot—"

"Hey!"

"—but I kinda like it." He finished, grinning as Natsu's face heated up.

"Let's just fucking go before I change my mind," Natsu muttered and started walking towards Gray's house, whilst holding him by his hand.

Gray allowed a small smile to form on his face as he stared at Natsu's back.

Maybe that game of truth and dare hadn't turned out to be so bad after all.


End file.
